1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rake devices and more particularly pertains to a new rake device for raking leaves into a pile that may then be picked up using the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rake devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,966 describes a device that includes a pair of sets of teeth that may be moved toward each other by moving an actuator up and down a handle of the device. Another type of rake device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,314 again includes an actuator that is slid upwardly or downwardly a handle to move sets of teeth away for toward each other.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes an actuator that does not require the movement of an actuator upwardly and downwardly along a handle so that the device is simpler to use and requires less effort. This also allows a person to retain their lower hand at fixed position on the handle so that the use of the device for both raking leaves and for lifting leaves is more comfortable.